


Embracing the Unknown

by NotSoHumanAnymore



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Blind Character, Characters to be added later, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraint never became Ren, Sexual Slavery, blind!Aoba, everything to be added later, hes only blind sometimes, same with relationships, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotSoHumanAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba was used to the dark. And the cold. And the sex. He would even go so far as to say he liked the sex. But he would never get used to being passed on to another gang. Change is something he feared almost as much as death.</p><p>When Mink finds him, his life changes dramatically. Whether its for better or worse, he hasn't decided yet. But there's something strange about his new master, and for some reason he's reawoken the fire in Aoba's heart that he thought died years ago.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Or instead of Rhyming Aoba was kidnapped and made into a sex slave. Now Mink has a lot more to worry about than just taking down Toue.</p><p>Takes place in canon universe.</p><p>DISCONTINUED BUT WITH SUMMARY AT THE END</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while. Its based off a oneshot I wrote a while ago that kind of grew into a lot more. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: panic attacks and mentions of rape

Aoba was as used to the dark as he was to the cold. After ten years of being constantly surrounded by both, they seemed almost nonexistant now. And despite that he'd only ever caught glimpses of the room they held him in, he could see it perfectly in his mind's eye. Grey concrete walls and a similar floor. The only thing in the small room was an old, threadbare mattress that Aoba almost always found himself on. It was like he was waiting, always waiting for his masters.

A dull ache crept up his spine as he shifted. His throat allowed a quiet moan to escape. The sound was probably meant to be one of pain, but it came out sexual and Aoba couldn't fight the slow burn of shame from creeping into his face. Echoing laughter rang in his ears and he blushed harder. Why couldn't they just make things easy on him?

'Because its fun to tease you.' Desire responded to the voiceless words. 'Besides, its not like there's anything better to do.'

In his mind's eye Aoba saw a copy of himself splayed out before him. He was twirling a strand of azure hair around his finger. It was a familiar sight, and in the back of his mind he knew that his counterpart was nude, but he was so used to it that he barely noticed. Desire stared at him with those bright gold eyes of his, and a soft smile broke out on his face. Aoba smiled back, albeit weakly.

'So Reason, you wanna play something?' Desire asked, rolling lazily onto his back.

"Like what?" Aoba inquired, his voice weak with disuse.

'We could play 20 question.'

Restraint scoffed, the sound ringing in their body's ears. 'That's stupid, how are we gonna do that when we hear each other's thoughts? Did you forget we're the same person?'

Desire crawled onto Aoba's lap, reached over his shoulder, and gripped Restraint's nose between his fingers. An echo of the hurt reached their physical body and it made him shudder. Imaginary arms wrapper around Aoba, pulled flush against Restraint's chest. 

'Don't do that,' Restraint said, swatting their counterpart's hand away.

Desire made a sound of frustration and curled up in Aoba's lap. A pregnant silence fell over them. For several moments Aoba listened for either of them to break the silence. When neither did, he allowed his original hearing to return. And that's when he heard the fighting.

His fingers suddenly went numb and a shuddering breath left him. Fear clawed at his throat. He'd only been with this gang for a few weeks, but he'd already figured out how they worked. This gang enjoyed control, like to make him squirm. All he really had to do was cry and pretend he hated it. It was like clockwork, and he didn't have to suffer any unnecessary pain if he did it right. To him, this was safe, because it was the known. But if there was fighting, that meant that another gang was out there. The unknown that was likely to claim him by time this day was over. It made him tremble in fear.

His mental view of the room faded from his mind and he focused on the feel of arms around him, of the body in his lap and the fingers in his hair. He wanted to ignore the outside world, but with it already fresh in his mind he could feel the steady growing panic poisoning his blood. The tingling numbness spread to his feet. Tears burned in his eyes. Ignore it, he told himself. Ignore it and it'll be over soon.

Sharp panic forced the air from his lungs, and then it was like he wasn't taking in enough. He could feel its fingers wrapping around his throat. It wasn't constricting, it rarely did, but the threat was there. Dull sounds reached him, rang in his ears. Violent tremors rattled his spine and sent fire through his body. The agony settled in his chest, right over his heart.

Suddenly the sounds of fighting ceased and Aoba was left alone in silence again. His heart beat heavily, each pound sending a fresh wave of agony through his ribcage. Restraint gently stroked his hair in an attempt to soothe him. Desire clung to him, though it was probably more for him than anything. The sound of heart beat steadily in his ears. Each sound sharp, clipped, like leather boots on on a stone floor.

Aoba's eyes widened. That wasn't his heartbeat. And that fact made his heart beat even faster. Not yet, it was too soon. He needed more time. Please just give him more time. Please.

The door was slammed opened, or maybe it was kicked. Either way it left his ears ringing. Aoba closed his eyes as the bright light assulted them. His ears rang from the sharp pain. For a moment he wondered if it would be deafening, but then he heard a sharp intake of breath. The sound confused him, but as the momentary shock wore off the panic came back and aching pain took hold of his heart again.

The man approached him slowly, and from the sound he was large and strong. He also wore large chains on his wrists, which was strange because they sounded very heavy. A familiar scent wafted into the room, a spice that he couldn't quite place. He searched his frazzled mind for the name in an attempt to ignore his aching heart.

The man stopped in front of him. His baritone voice broke the silence. "So you're the sex slave." He said it like a fact.

Aoba nodded, not really sure what else to do. With a trembling hand, he wrapped his thin blanket around his shoulders. The air in the room shifted then.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The man said before easily lifting Aoba into his arms.

The sudden shift caused the pain radiating in Aoba's chest to grown. He groaned involuntarily, and this time the discomfort was clear. Metal clicked by his ear as the man rose slowly. So he was wearing something around his neck too. It sounded like come sort of cuff, only very large. He wondered how the man walked upright so easily with its weight on his shoulders.

\----------------------------

By time Aoba reached his new owner's headquarters, he could open his eyes just a little. The images he saw were blurred and slightly distorted. Still it was enough to notice that they were in a formerly abandonded building. It was hard to tell what it was before, but it was falling apart now with holes in the ceiling, walls, and occationally the floor.

In the time it had taken to get here, Aoba had managed to calm down. Now the only sign anything had been wrong was the trembling which was violent and everywhere. At least the pain had faded away. 

"Oi," The man said loudly. Everyone one in the room turned to look at them. "Everyone see this?" The man said, nodding down at Aoba. "If any of you touch him there will be severe consequences. Do you understand?"

There were various responses, but their meaning was clear. They wouldn't go against Aoba's new master. He was a powerful man, and for some reason that gave him a sense of relief. Maybe it was because he wouldn't be forced into a gangbang anytine soon. Or maybe it was those words. 'I'm not going to hurt you.' He knew not to trust them but he could hear Desire asking for one last time.

Let him trust those words one last time.


	2. Hot or Cold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the main reason this took so long was because I didn't like where I had left this off. I also got into homestuck and that is all consuming. I started my senior year and a bunch of stuff has been going on so its been hard to write. I will continue this, but it will be slow. I'm sorry for that.
> 
> I'm also sorry for the shitty writing because I did most of this at school and my writing skills have been pretty bad lately.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Those words rang clearly in his mind. He wanted to believe them but...

'I don't trust him.' Restraint growled.

'You don't trust anyone.' Desire retorted.

Restraint didn't reply.

They entered a dark room, but it had just enough light to see without it being painful. Aoba slowly opened his eyes to find himself in what looked like a shower room. The man carefully put his feet on the floor, but Aoba was unstable. His body wavered slightly, and he pulled the blanket closer to himself in an attempt to stop the shivering.

"Take a shower." His master told him. Then he left, closing and locking the door behind him.

Aoba looked around the room, confused as to what to do for a moment. He was alone again, and Desire was getting agitated.

'Let me take over for a while.' He whispered into the void of their mind.

Aoba sighed and Reason slipped into the back of their shared mind. Desire surged forward. He looked around the darkened room and stood up straighter. With a shaking hand he brushed tangled blue locks from his eyes.

He was supposed to shower. He of course, had no reason not to. Showering was a luxury he rarely had. Most of the time he was just sprayed with a hose or forced to bathe with someone else. Not that he hated bathing with others, he just preferred privacy.

Aoba dropped his blanket. It pooled around his feet in a grey puddle. He stepped over it and walked towards one of the showerheads. His bare feet slapped on the cracked tiles, the sound echoing in the empty room. 

'This is a terrible idea.' Restraint muttered, but Aoba ignored it as he turned on the water. 

The water was probably very cold because his skin was tingling instantly, and his shivering got worse. Maybe it was really hot, and his body was going into shock. He couldn't tell. 

He tilted his head back and let the water rush over him. It felt nice, and the tingling was slowly going away. He placed his hand on the wall and moaned softly. Already he could feel his body warming up, even if he couldn't feel the heat himself.

A smirk broke across his face. "Hey Reason I could get used to this."

Reason reacted instantly, pushing lightly on the edges of their mind. Mentally he was the strongest, and he could throw Desire out of the driver's seat in an instant if he wanted to. Hell, he could probably destroy him if he wanted to. It wouldn't even involve their...ability.

Aoba sighed and mentally apologized. He wasn't going to do anything, especially not after all this time. Reason was the main personality, despite being mostly mute at this point. He talked sometimes, but it was rare.

A dull stinging sensation ran up the raw nerves of his hair. It usually stung because it was long and usually tangled, but this was different. He replaced the hand on the wall with his forehead and pulled his hair over his shoulder. Slowly he ran his fingers through the length, careful not to pull too much. It hurt, and he moaned softly. 

The tangles caught between his fingers. He bit his lip and hissed. His hair was getting sore already, and that only made him hotter. Already he wanted to reach down and-

His train of thought was cut off by a loud, 'can you not' from Restraint. 

"Hey," Aoba began between soft moans, "I can't help it if our body gets all riled up."

Restraint muttered something along the lines of 'yes you can' but Aoba ignored it. He'd already gone back down so it didn't really matter all that much. He was more frustrated that Restraint was acting like he understood what it was like to be in control.

The door opened with a screech and blinding light flooded the room. Aoba closed his eyes and waited for the squealing hinges to alert him of the door closing again. They did after a moment, but when he opened his eyes he was blinded by bright afterimages. At least he knew was the room looked like.

"You can wear these." His master told him. Aoba heard him put what sounded like cloth and possibly boots on the floor near the door. "I also have a towel for you to use." He said.

Aoba reached up to wear he remembered the switch was, and turned off the water. The afterimages were only beginning to clear, but it was a slow process. He walked to where he thought his master was and hoped he wasn't wrong.

A soft, worn towel was pushed into his hands. It was literally the softest thing you'd held in a long time. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers briefly before pressing it to his face. He still felt dirty, but that never went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update when I feel like it. Reviews and kudos help with that ;)


	3. The Essentials of Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE reread chapter 2 if you read it sometime before 10/19/15. Because I rewrote it and its completely different now. I can't stress how important that is. I'm doing this now because my life is kinda falling apart at the moment and I need a distraction. That is also a warning in advance for how shitty the writing will be. I know I'll probably hate it but whatever. I don't care. I'm sorry.

The clothes his master had given him were soft in that worn way. They felt good against his skin, even if the pants were on the verge of forming holes on the knees and the shirt was stained to hell. They were too big, but a belt held up the pants so Aoba didn't really care. He had been given a sweatshirt that was at least two sizes too big, and it swallowed him up almost like a blanket. It went almost to his knees and it was a struggle just to get his hands out of the sleeve. 

The shoes he'd been given were worn as well, but they fit far better. They were well made walk shoes, though he couldn't tell the brand. The shoelaces had lost their aglets, and were literally falling apart. The shoes themselves were fine though, and felt like they were holding up pretty well.

It was the first thing Aoba had worn in years. He wasn't sure what this meant yet. A part of him, and by that he meant a part of Desire, wanted to force their master to tell him. It wouldn't be hard. Just a few words and a push of power. He could even hide it behind his very real fear.

Reason stirred in the back of their mind, but otherwise remained silent. He was upset, but Aoba couldn't figure out if it was because of the clothes, the close proximity to their master, or the thoughts whispered in their shared mind. Aoba killed the thought in an attempt to placate his mental counterpart. No point in upsetting him further.

The man hadn't moved much since he walked into the room. Aoba looked at him. His eyesight was terrible, something that developed over the years. The afterimages had faded, so he could see splashes of color. Brown and pink and red. There was also that familiar mechanical smell of an allmate. He figured it was the pink thing. What was it? Probably a bird, judging by the shape and where it was.

"Do you have a name?" The man asked, his voice deep and commanding.

Aoba rarely spoke because Reason rarely spoke and he was usually in control. Desire prepared himself to speak because he hated what his voice had become. It made him want to destroy something. More than usual.

Aoba muttered his name, the weak voice nothing like it used to be. There was no power behind it yet. That would come later.

The man grunted. He pushed off the wall and opened the door. The light was as harsh as ever, so Aoba had to follow blindly. He forced his eyes to remain open, not ready to reveal his disability yet. It hurt, and he was fighting his body every moment he stared into the blinding white. But he could handle it.

"What should I call you?" He asked quietly, daring to let some power leak into his voice. 

The man paused in his step. Aoba was careful to stop too. A scuff on the floor told him the man turned to look at him, and Aoba gazed at the floor in response. With a ruffle of clothes, his master bent down to look at him. That spice washed over him again.

The man sighed. "Mink," he said before rising and beginning his stride again.

Aoba bit his lip and tasted blood. Reason chewed on the inside of their mouth too much. It happened when he was hungry, which was all the time, and the habit was engrained into the body. Even now Aoba felt the urge in his jaw.

"When was the last time you ate?" The man asked suddenly.

Aoba stumbled slightly, but kept his footing. Truthfully he didn't know, but he doubted Mink would take that as am answer. "Its been a while I guess..."

Mink grunted again and he twisted his foot sharply on the floor. He took a right, and Aoba followed carefully. The scents were slowly changing, along with the echo. They entered a large, empty room. He couldn't sense anyone in there, but there was something lining the walls.

Mink went over to one of the walls and opened something that sounded like a wooden crate. There was a rustling of plastic and something was placed into each hand. Aoba carefully felt them, one was a box, the other a bottle.

"This is a bottle of water and Pretz." Mink said. 

Why he was telling him that, Aoba didn't know. Mink told him to stay there and eat while he did something. He said he would be back in a few minutes. Aoba bit his lip and he listened to the man leave, then sank to the floor. Desire hadn't eaten in so long but....

Reason was shoved back to the front of their mind. He felt guilty that he was the one who always ate, but he knew why so he never pressed the issue. He silently offered for Restraint to take over for a while, but the offer was declined as always.

Aoba opened the box slowly and took out a stick of Prez. The scent was overwhelming, so he forced it into his mouth and chased it with water. It still burned going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agles are the little plastic or metal things at the ends of shoelaces in case that confused anyone.


	4. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!
> 
> Okay so I've given it a lot of thought and I'm abandoning this fanfiction. If someone would like to take over and finish it or rewrite it then please contact me and we can talk. Otherwise it'll fall into the graveyard of unfinished fanfiction. 
> 
> I have a lot of reasons for not finishing this honestly. I've fallen into other fandoms and completely fallen out of this one. Also I'm in college now and trying to write a book but that's not going so well. I also have to plan for cons and work on cosplay and I have work and honestly my schedule is pretty full. So it sucks but fanfiction is meant for fun even though it is kinda serious and I don't see much reason to force myself to finish this.
> 
> Before I go and leave this behind I will be giving whoever is still reading this a summary of how the story was supposed to go. I'm very sorry I never got a chance to write it. Goodbye

Aoba stayed with Mink for a while and started doing things like cleaning, just to give him something to do but also to help him start to build some semblance of muscle because he honestly didn't have much left. After a few weeks a Scratch member tried to rape Aoba because he could and I mean come on that's a nice ass Aoba has like fuck in canon he has like 6 boyfriends so can you really blame the guy? Anyway because Aoba believes he belongs to Mink and Mink said no one was allowed to touch Aoba but him he freaked out and broke the guy's mind with scrap, rendering him a drooling mess on the floor. 

Aoba freaked out from that and hid in an abandoned part of the building. Mink went looking for him a few hours later and found the guy drooling on the floor. He left him there and went looking for Aoba. He found him about an hour later but Reason was so freaked out he couldn't talk so either Desire or Restraint forced their way into control. It was probably Desire cause he a sexy ass mofo and knowing me I would have written him in control cause just yes. Anyway yeah he told Mink what happened without letting him know he wasn't Restraint cause he doesn't want Mink to know about their multiple personality to the max thing. Mink figured it out anyway but he didn't say anything. But he did tell Aoba that if anyone touches him other than Mink then he should do exactly what he just did and fry their brain like an egg on a hot hot leg. Aoba is like "k."

The next day Clear shows up. This is cause he's activated by Aoba using his voice cause he hadn't been activated since hid grandpa died. Wow I forgot how much research I put into this lol. Anyway he starts hanging around Aoba cause he insists on it. Mink watches him cause he really doesn't trust Clear but Clear keeps showing up regardless. Clear calling Aoba master all the time makes Aoba uncomfortable which led to some really deep convos about Clear's past and Aoba's past and shit. He just kinda stopped referring to Aoba as anything for a while cause Aoba crying causes natural disasters.

Aoba also started going places and doing things with one of the scratch members. That blond hoe that hangs with mink. Like the only one with a face and talks in the game. Not the green haired one cause he's a dick though. Anyway the blond one starts taking aoba to get clothings and shoes and food and other such stuff. Probably a coil. And Aoba is like whyyyy cause he's a damaged baby that doesn't understand why he's getting shit. 

Things are normal for a while and than like a month or so later he got separated from the blond dude. And he wandered for a while and ended up in the bad side of town. So like where the drugs are. And he's a frightened little baby and then these big dudes show up and are like "hey blue haired hoe" and then one of them was like "heeeey I know that how" and basically they rape him. Its violent. Like ow. But he was also used to daily gangbangs so he's been kinda craving it for a while so he enjoys it but also not. And after a lot of fucking in the butt the dudes get chased away by someone who just so happens to be Koujaku. And he's like "Aoba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

So he takes Aoba to Mizuki's (the friend Aoba never had cause he got raped for a long ass time like 10 years or something). And Aoba took a shower cause he's covered in stuff now. And then Koujaku is like ???? And Aoba is like "its complicated" so then Mink shows up and Aoba is like ??? And then he kinda just goes with Mink. And Koujaku is like !!!! But he doesn't change after them cause Aoba said not to or something? That scene never got worked out super well so sorry its kinda weird.

So like...Aoba stays with Mink some more and starts to get a slight crush on him but he's also super fucked up so its pretty difficult for him. Also the rape reasons the fact that he kinda liked the sex. Oh and there was this fucked up part that was actually supposed to be integrated a bit better but feels like an afterthought but he had a shit ton of scars on the back of his legs cause this one guy was like "lets keep track of how many people fuck you" so Aoba like...kinda carves some new scars back there cause he was raped and shit. And he gets off to it? And Mink walked in one it and started helping?? And it was kinda sex??? Only more like cutting up Aoba's legs and Aoba getting off to it and Mink is it not saying anything cause he's Mink??????

Anyway then some more like shit happens. And by that I mean mostly uneventful shit so just timeskip to a month or so later Aoba sees Koujaku again and he doesn't tell him about the rape but he says some shit happened and he wasn't able to come home but he didn't run away and Koujaku tells him that he's only been on the island for a little while. And they didn't talk about this in the best of places so the cops show up. Namely that one bitch who was basically on crack and like killing people. Akushima, according to my roommate. And like everyone runs away. In the chaos Aoba runs into Noiz. And he kinda like uses mild scrap on him so Noiz will help him so they don't get arrested which prob means beaten up and killed knowing Akushima. So they get away and hide and stuff.

Noiz is like "how did you get me to do that?" And Aoba prob says something sbarky because Reason is basically mute at this point and Desire has prob taken over when it comes to talking. At least in this situation he would be in control. So Noiz is like rhyme??? And Aoba is like nah and Noiz tries to convince him to cause idfk they're killing time and Aoba mind controlled Noiz so that's interesting. I honestly just wanted to include Noiz so that's why that happened but he would have prob showed up later idk I didn't get every detail when I was writing this.

So Aoba goes to his kinda home and he and Mink have prob started sharing a bed cause they both have nightmares and Aoba is like a smol baby at least in this and Mink is a bara cinnadaddy so snuggles to keep the nightmares away. Oh and slight backstory I don't remember how I was gonna bring this in but I was at some point but there was a power imbalance with Reason, Desire, and Restraint.

Okay so one of the last gangs that had Aoba was like really fucked up. And the leader was like "fuck you guys stop raping him." And they were like "no" cause its Aoba. But the issue was they were all really fucking crazy and wanted Aoba broken but by that point Aoba had slipped into the mentality of liking it and stuff. Initiating it and all. So they didn't like that. And basically one dude tried to cut Aoba's dick off. Restraint flipped out and retreated back into the back of their mind. Reason stayed at the front and felt everything even though there was no dick removal he was still like shiiit. And Desire was kinda in the middle basically holding onto Reason so he wouldn't die in their mind. The gang leader stopped Aoba from losing his dick which is good but it didn't stop from traumatizing Aoba for life. He was passed on to a new gang so he would be safe relatively. Desire managed to push himself into control and Reason kinda just...stopped for a while. 

Restraint stayed in the back of their mind for a while. Which he came back Reason was just starting to take over again cause he's meant to be in the front and all. Desire was super pissed cause he was just really fucked up by this shit too and he's not used to be in the front and have to take all this shit. And Reason is just super fucked up like extra fucking ruined by that so he just doesn't really care. So that caused a complete imbalance of power and it's all a lot of why. 

So a slight break in this cause j should say there were a good few months here that's just empty space. I have no idea what happened during this time period. And the reason Toue didn't take over the island is cause this shit started like 5ish months before canon so it was supposed to slide into the canon timeframe near the end. Anyway so at some point in here Mizuki joined morphine and Koujaku went to Scratch to talk to Aoba about it cause...well idk why but he did. Maybe to ask if he knew anything. So he does and Aoba doesn't know anything but he and Mink go with him to look cause they can. Mink kinda has a soft spot for Aoba at this point. And by that I mean they're practically together at this point only Mink won't have sex with him cause he doesn't view it as consent. Its ironic but the only reason he did it in canon was for control and at this point he can legit snap his fingers and Aoba will kill a man so yeah. Also Aoba's kinda humanizing him so there's that too. 

So they look for Mizuki and they prob run into Virus and Trip and that's weird cause they never knew Aoba but they're like O.O cause idk maybe they can just tell or something. Or they find out. Anyway they figure out Aoba has the scrap ability so yeah. But that comes in a little later. Uh...they don't find Mizuki and then they go to their respective places. That night Mink and Aoba have the sex cause why the fuck not. And the next day Morphine invades Scratch and there's a huge fight. Aoba freaks out and screams, scrapping legit half of Morphine and Scratch.

Aoba thinks Mink will be really mad at him so he runs away. And he's found by Yoshi-san. And he's just a sobbing bean. And she takes him to Haga-san's store. And like Tae-san is there. And reunion :D only its kinda sad cause Aoba is super skinny and got scars and was a sex slave. Aoba doesn't tell her though cause he hasn't seen her since he was 13. But he apologizes and they cry and stuff. 

Mink shows up ready to kill people cause he didn't know if Aoba was kidnapped or what. And Aoba wasn't but Tae-san is like "who dat boi." And Mink is like "I'm done with these memes." But yeah Aoba goes with Mink with the promise to come back. He doesn't know exactly what Mink wants to do but at some point he found out about Toue and revenge and all that and he said he was gonna stay with Mink until finished his revenge killing stuff and then they would go from there. 

So they had to get into Platinum Jail and they prob use Noiz for that. Idk how they find Noiz though. There's also the issue of Mizuki and I never figured out how I was gonna finish that character arc or maybe I did and I forgot. But yeah so they get into Platinum Jail through Noiz cause I doubt Toue would know about Aoba cause he never rhymed. So they get in and they prob hang for a bit. Maybe hack the system and get a room somewhere. Noiz prob went for shits and giggles and Clear def went cause he would hang with Aoba a lot. Though he doesn't have much relevance. He had more but i don't remember the stuff he did. This was a while ago. Mink is also there cause he's protecting his boo. And idfk if Koujaku went or not but prob cause he doesn't trust Mink. But he also prob wouldn't cause his gang was destroyed and if Noiz went it was legit just cause he wanted to go and not cause he wanted to help.

So they break into the tower and run around and shit. They fight peeps and run into Trip and Virus. And oh shit this was a cool fight cause Trip tried to kill Mink and they basically got into a stalemate. And Virus just retrained Aoba cause he prob told Toue Aoba might have the powers and Toue was like yes. Or maybe he just wanted Aoba or he saw him as a threat idk. Like I said before not all the details were worked out and I haven't touched this in a while. But Aoba gets out of Virus's hold by grabbing his crotch to get his dick and then just squeezing and twisting. Very painful. Prob sent him to the hospital. But it's good cause it also pays back for canon and is symbolism kinda even though out of canon context its not.

So that happens then Aoba tackles Trip and Mink defeats him but they kinda leave them alive cause they got shit to do. And they go and find Toue and Mink kills him. I never got to this part so idk how cool it was or wasn't. Aoba prob didn't see it and maybe ran into Sei or something. Then the tower blows up like normal and stuff. The ending never got very filled out but I know Aoba went back to Tae-san but Mink stayed around cause he had something to live for. They prob talked about this or something.

There are a lot of things that I left open and I feel bad that I never got to write this cause they would have been figured out as I write. Idk if Clear learned to accept himself and idk what happened with Noiz. I prob would have shipped them though. Idk what happened with Koujaku either. Sei prob met Aoba if only for a little while. Idk what happened to Mizuki but he prob got brainfucked by Aoba on accident. 

I am very sorry this didn't get finished because this was something I really wanted to write. It does seem like a really fucking cool story in my opinion. I hope you guys like this idea even though you never got to read it in depth. And maybe someone will actually write it one day idk. Thank you to everyone who did read this and again I am very sorry it never got finished but I hope this helps a little. I hope you all have a great day and every day after and again I am truly sorry


End file.
